Rhythm Of Love
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: One-shot song-fic for Kim and Jack Kick . Song: Rhythm of Love-Plain White T's. READ AND REVIEW!


**Hey! It's random-reviewer here. This is my first one-shot song-fic, so as some authors would say, please go easy on me. Oh, this song-fic probably will be a bit choppy. **

**Song: Rhythm of Love- Plain White T's **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, i don't own Kickin it. I wish i did though well enough with this whole author's mini note thing and let's start the story. **

_**Rhythm of Love**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, a year passed by and I still haven't told…_her…_ how i feel. Guess who I'm referring to. Correct. Kimberly Skylar Crawford. **(A/N: I know people** **use Anne but i just felt like using a different to the story…) **This will sound cliché but its true I, Jack Anderson _Love _Kim Crawford. it started out as a crush then developed to more deeper feelings so it turned out to be love. Right now the gang, Kim, and I are at the beach. I'm pretty much standing on the terris of the hotel we are currently staying in. It's right by the beach and i'm watching kim having fun with the gang. On the beach there's a radio, which changed the song to _Rhythm of Love- Plain White T's. …._

~_My head is stuck in the clouds~_

_~She begs me to come down~_

_~Says "Boy, quit foolin' around" ~_

Kim shouted to me "COME DOWN HERE. HAVE SOME FUN! I'M BORED WITHOUT YOU DOWN HERE!"

~_ I told her "I love the view from up here"~_

_~Warm sun and wind in my ear~_

_~We'll Watch the world from above ~_

_~As it turns to the Rhythm of Love…~_

After a few minutes passed, I finally gave in and came down and walked over to her, who was recently tanning so i decided to sneak up on her.

" Kimmy!" I said.

"AHHH!" Kim yelled when she got up.

"Jack! Dude! You scared the living grits out of me"Kim said.I just laughed.I looked over to where Eddie was trying be the so called 'playah' he supposedly is. Jerry dancing to his swag music. Milton, well by the way it looks probably just researching the beach for some scientific ..experiment thing?.. I looked back to Kim.. than boom! our eyes locked not making any movement. Just waiting for one of us to make a move as the song continued.

~_We may only have tonight~_

_~But 'til the morning sun, you're mine~_

_~All mine~_

_~Play the music low~ _

_~And sway to the Rhythm of Love~_

I eventually lost our "staring contest" and picked her up and brought her to the water then she started to scream…

_"_Jack! PUT ME DOWN! "

i said "No can do". Kim said "JACK! IM SERIOUS PUT ME DOWN!" i let go and interrupted her on her sentence ..it ended off … "WAIT! To th-…"

Kim surfaced up form the water and glared at me. Uh-oh i gotta run. So i ran and she chased me around the beach. I got tired so i ended up where i dropped her in the water. Oh no she found me. She's marching towards me, ready to tackle me. After i caught my breath i lost it in a split second caused by Kim tackling me down to soft,sandy ground. She stopped tackling me…still on top of me…

~_Well, my heart beats like a drum~_

_~A guitar string to the strum~_

_~A beautiful song to be sung~_

I look at her, she looks at turned into starring. -cliché saying- I got lost in her eyes…

_~She's got blue (__**brown,really) **__eyes, deep like the sea~_

_~That roll back when she's laughing at me~ _

Kim leans down suddenly and kisses me. My eyes soon as i start to kiss her back she stood up and ran away. I was frozen there for a moment as i saw the swift movement swoosh as she left...

~ _She rises up like the tide~_

_~The moment her lips meet mine~_

_~We may only have tonight~_

Might as well make the best of it. I get out of my thoughts and go run after her like all those other times.. i still hear the music clearly and I'm pretty deep in the forest part by the beach.I slow down by a bright shade of honey blonde hair behind a tree…

~_But 'til the morning sun, you're mine~ _

_~ All mine~_

_~Play the music low~_

_~And sway to the Rhythm of Love_~

"Kim?" I call out seeing her sad face turned around, facing me. I walk over to her.

"I'm guessing you're sorta upset because you kissed your best friend?" She nods.

"Tell you what I'll tell you something after you go dance with me to the _Rhythm of Love"_

She laughs -oh i love that laugh so much- and says "Sure but we can't dance,remember?"

"we're not going to _dance _like what we normally do we are going to sway to it, now come on" I say, standing up, sticking my hand out to help her up.

We made our way back and what a surprise i find. Eddie got a girl to dance with, so did Jerry, looks like milton isn't going to join in. Although if julie was here he would've spend all day with her .. they've been dating for about a year and 7 months. Anyways…

~_When the moon is low~_

_~We can dance in slow motion~_

The song went on as we swayed slowly side to side, back and forth, the song continued on...

~_And all your tears will subside~ _

_~All your tears…. will dry~_

_~Bapa Bapa Bapa Bapa Dadamdadam ~_

_~Bapa Bapa Bapa Bapa Dadamdadamdadam~_

I felt a vibration in my pocket, it was my phone -and well interrupted our little romantic moment we were having..it was my mom… we stopped dancing and i went back to the hotel front door and answered the call.

"Hey.. yeah we are… yes we are fine everybody is having fun including me and right now …ok love you too…bye"

~ _And long after I've gone~_

_~ You'll still be hummin' along~_

_~ And I will keep you in my mind~_

_~ The way you make love so fine~_

She's still out there..alone though i should go back.

~_We may only have tonight_~

I stopped halfway thinking cause my instincts said… _hurry up and go tell her how you feel before it's too late!_… yeah i really should I'm gonna take the chance started getting a bit dark blue outside since its getting late but colorful lights started to lit up as i continued walking towards her.

~_But 'til the morning sun, you're mine~_

_~All mine~_

_~Play the music low~ _

_~And sway to the rhythm of love~_

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Jack"

"So… um do you i don't know love someone?"I asked

"Y-yea"Kim answered

"Mind telling me who you love?" I asked

"Why are you suddenly interested in my love life?"-Kim asked

"Since the Ricky Weaver incident, can't you see I'm trying to protect you like the Brody incident."-I said

No answer…

…Silence filled in...

"Kim please tell me, you've done a lot for me, its my turn to do something for you, please i just want to do a favor for you for all the times you've helped me on"- I said

" Kiss me." I was shocked by what kim said. But recovered and immediately kissed her. It was sweet and loving, but I wanted it deeper so i did. My tongue licked her soft bottom lip and she opened up, granting access, as i slid my tongue into her mouth ,moaning while she tried doing the same but instead we tug-O'-war and my tongue won after i was done memorizing her mouth she did the same to mine ,i groaned , air was suddenly filling up becoming important ,so i kissed -or should i say make out- a but deeper for the remaining air we had left, then pulled away. We gasped for air and just stared for a few minutes before we intertwined our hands together and cuddled together, watching the night sky…

_~And sway to the rhythm of love~_

_~Yeah, sway to the Rhythm of Love~_

**Okay it ended pretty cheesy but oh well. I'm not great writing stories but i hope this was an enjoyable one-shot. i stayed up (i wasn't really tired) till 2:30, writing this.**

**My inspirations were from several stories but of course i don't remember which ones. **

_**ENDING: REVIEW! :) **_

**I hope to get a lot of reviews ;D (i got tat face from ) **

**Thanks for reading!PEACE!**

**~random reviewer -RR -M ~**


End file.
